dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Danson Tang
Perfil thumb|250px|Danson Tang *'Nombre:' 唐禹哲 / Tang Yu Zhe *'Nombre en Inglés:' Danson Tang *'Apodo:' D.T. *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Presentador *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei , Taiwan *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Familia:' Madre y Hermana mayor (4 años) *'Agencia:' Bada Entertainment Biografía Es el mas joven de dos hermanos,él tiene una hermana 4 años mayor que él.A los 14 años su padre de repente murió debido a un accidente en el trabajo lo cual dejó que a su madre para el cuidado de su hermana y él solo. Para ganarse la vida y pagar la educación de su hermana su madre tuvo que dejar la casa para encontrar empleo por lo que dejó al joven Danson vivir solo en casa.Ocasionalmente familiares y vecinos venian pasaban a visitar para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien.Él dijo que la experiencia de estar solo lo ha dejado dificil de abrirse con otros acerca de sus sentimientos. Carrera Pre-Debut Tang fue descubierto mientras estaba trabajando medio tiempo en un restaurante japones en sus años de universidad. Su carrera comenzó como modelo de comerciales y apareció en videos musicales de otros artistas.Algunos de sus primeros trabajos más populares incluyeron aparecer en dos videos musicales para el dúo pop de Hong Kong Twins durante lo alto de su popularidad. Actuación Después de ganar reconocimiento a través de su trabajo comercial Tang fue contactado por la estación televisora Taiwanés GTV para un contracto de manejo actoral. Después de revisar su nuevo trabajo de carrera con su madre él firmo con GTV en 2004 para actuar en dramas que emitidos por su red. En su primera aparición solamente en roles secundarios eventualmente ascendió a roles principales en el elenco cuando él fue lanzado como el villano en 2005 del popular idol drama KO One protagonizada por los miembros de Fahrenheit. Él continuó su colaboración con el grupo y su compañia de actuación "Comic International Productions" en dramas idol tales como Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu,The X-Family,They Kiss Again y Rolling Love. Originalmente lanzado como el protagonista principal en Mysterious Incredible Terminator,más tarde la producción del drama cambió su papel con el miembro de Fahrenheit,Aaron Yan,lo cual Tang terminó protagonizando como el segundo papel masculino in Rolling Love debido a la lesión de pierna de Yan. Con el insuficiente rating de Rolling Love,sensación sombria y promocionado por su agencia de actuación,eventualemente dejo GTV en 2011 y firmó con Comprise Boundless Entertainment. Después de dejar GTV él continuó con sus principales papeles secundarios en el continente producía dramas.En 2012 Tang le llego su primer papel principal en una mayor producción para el recientemente formado red de televisión de Hong Kong HKTV,protagonizando en el drama idol Love in Love in time interpretando a un vampiro de 200 años quien se enamora de una chica humana.Tang quien no es fluido en Cantonés,su voz fue doblada por un actor de voz. En el 2013 Tang regresó a Taiwán producido dramas mediante la firma de un contrato de actuación con una estación de cable local SETTV.Su primer drama con SETTV fue como el segundo protagonista masculino en A Hint Of You.Al año siguiente él fue lanzando como el protagonista en el drama semanal de SETTV,Fabulous 30: Love in The House of Dancing Water.Con los fuertes ratings de Fabulous 30,una vez más se le ofreció un rol principal por SETTV para su drama de los viernes por la noche,Murphy's Law of Love. Música El 9 de Julio del 2007, Danson es firmado por Avex Taiwan y liberado su album debut solo Love Me(愛我) en 17 de Agosto del 2007.Esto fue seguido por D's New Attraction (D新引力) en 2009 y The First Second (D1秒) en 2010.Él esta por liberar su primera nueva canción plus album de recopilación, Towards Tomorrow's Journey (開往明天的旅行) el 26 de abril del 2011, en dos versiones,Guardian Edition (守護盤) y Journey Edition (啟程盤).Contendrá 15 pistas previamente liberadas y 3 nuevas canciones,incluyendo la pista principal "Towards Tomorrow's Journey" (開往明天的旅行). Vida Personal Tang se hizo amigo cercano con Jiro Wang después de muchas colaboraciones y tambien comparten el mismo signo de nacimiento. Los dos han dicho que disfrutaban comprar ropa y accesorios juntos durante sus días de descanso. Durante sus días de colaboración con Fahrenheit,él era frecuentemente confundido como un miembro de la banda. En el 2008 Danson se convirtió en Tío cuando su hermana mayor dió a luz a una hija llamada Maiya. Tang ha dicho que frecuentemente engrie a su sobrina comprandoles artículos para ella. Dramas *Last Friend (Youku, 2018) *Boy Hood (2017) *The Adventure for Love (2016) *Love Actually (iQiyi,2015) *Murphy's Law of Love (SETTV, 2015) *Love in time (HKTV, 2015) *Fabulous 30: Love in The House of Dancing Water (SETTV, 2014) *Xing Fu Pu Gong Ying (NextTV, 2013) *A Hint Of You (SETTV, 2013) *Material Queen (CTS, 2011) *I Use Music to Say I Love You (GTV, 2009) *Rolling Love (GTV, 2008) *They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) *The X-Family (GTV, 2007) *Summer x Summer (CTS/GTV, 2007) *Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (CTS/GTV, 2006) *Xing Fu Pai Dian Bing Xiang (PTS, 2006) *KO One (GTV, 2005) *Ai Lian Kuang Chong (愛戀狂潮) (2005) *Nine-Ball (CTV, 2005) *Blazing Courage (GTV, 2004) Películas *See You I See Me! (2016) *Midnight Microblog (2013) *Armor Hero Emperor (2010) Temas para dramas *''Mei Wei De Xiang Nian'', para A Hint Of You (2013) *''Mei You Wo, Ni Guo De Hao Ma'', tema para A Hint Of You (2013) *''Zui Ai Hai Shi Ni'', tema de clausura para The X-Family (2007) Anuncios *'2012:' Alba Watches *'2011:' Redu (热度) *'2009:' Terimee (Malasia) *'2008:' Kampo 6 (Japón) *'2008:' Man's Shop *'2007~2005:' PayEasy *'2004:' Taiwan Mobile Nokia 3315 Snoopy Edición Limitada *'2005:' Taipei International Marathon *'2005:' Taiwan Mobile 006 *'2005:' HEME Cosmetics *'2005:' Shen Huo Pao Muo Beverages Vídeos Musicales *Vanness Wu - Ai Ya (2011) *Huang Yali - Lian Ai Jue Ju Xuan (2009) *Vivian Hsu - Good Tears, Bad Tears (2007) *Twins - Xing Guang You Le Yuan (2005) *Vangie Tang - Ji Nian, Zi Liang (紀念、自量) (2005) *Cyndi Wang - Da Da Da (2005) Discografía 'Albumes' Reconocimientos *'2009 Modern Shanghai Awards.' Pionero de la moda *'2008 Metro Radio Mandarin Music Awards:' Mejor Cantante con mas Progreso *'2008 Metro Radio Mandarin Music Awards:' Cancione del Año por Fen Kai Yi Hou *'2007 Metro Radio Hit Awards:' Mejor Artista Nuevo (votación popular) *'2007 Metro Radio Hit Awards:' Mejor Artista Revelación Extranjero *'2007 KKBOX Digital Music Billboard:' Novato del Año Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Erh Shing Senior High School **Hsing Wu University of Science and Technology (Departamento de Inglés) *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, bailar, natación, surf *'Idiomas:' Taiwanés, Mandarín, Inglés, Japonés *'Religión:' Cristiano *Su lugar de nacimiento esta en realidad en Taipei y no en Keelung. Toda su familia se mudó a Keelung cuando él era muy joven porque la compañia de su papá se trasladó a Keelung. *Su nombre Yu Zhe (禹哲) fue dado por su padre. *Su mamá lo llama 弟弟(di di significa hermano menor). Ante los ojos de su madre, él siempre será su pequeño y continuará llamandolo di di incluso si él tiene 50 años. *Su padre murió cuando él tenía 12 años debido a un accidente en el trabajo. *El 9 de julio de 2007, firmó un contrato con Ai Hui Records y se convirtió en cantante de AVEX. *Si él no fuera artista,estaría estudiando para ser piloto pero su mamá lo desaprueba.Ella piensa que es muy peligroso y no quiere perder a su precioso hijo. Aun sigue pensando que ser piloto es genial y puede viajar a muchos lugares. *Hace algunos años el lucía como un niño entonces le ofrecian papeles para hacer de estudiante universitario,que acaba de entrar a la sociedad. Para él no es fácil hacerse crecer el bigote. Eso frecuentemente lo limita a interpretar roles. Por eso él esta trabajando muy duro para tener una aparencia mas madura y varonil. *Prefiere quedarse en casa durante sus días libres. Sus actividades en casa incluye mirar DVDs y navegar por internet. *Es perfeccionista y serio. Una vez que él comienza algo da el 101% de su esfuerzo y da lo mejor. *Le gusta la limpieza. Él no se sentará o permitirá que las personas se sienten en su casa si ellos vienen de afuera y no se han bañado. *Es una persona practica. El prefiere dar regalos practicos a familiares y amigos. *Es muy filial hacia su madre y espera darle lo mejor y dejarla llevar una vida despreocupada. *No importa lo ocupado que esté,él encontrará tiempo para tener un día en familia con su mamá y su hermana. *Admitió haber tenido 5 novias,su primer amor fue a los 14 años.En su mayoría, las chicas tomaron la iniciativa. *Para él, el amor es como el chocolate negro. Inicialmente su saber es un poco amargo,como los obstáculos en una relación.Pero continuas comiendo,hay dulzura después de la amargura.Ese es el felices para siempre que él está buscando. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Facebook *Instagram Galería Danson Tang1.jpg Danson Tang2.jpg Danson Tang3.jpg Danson Tang4.jpg Danson Tang5.jpg Danson Tang6.jpg Danson Tang7.jpg Danson Tang8.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWPresentador